


spring again

by orphan_account



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, angst if you think it is, author is sorry, idk - Freeform, sickness?, this is super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: stream spring again. title is mostly unrelated to the story. i'm a terrible writer but thanks for visiting anyway.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	spring again

Like many others, the bright orange haired young man with a nose tube catches his attention. But perhaps something even more eye catching is how his him. They seem quite different, orange in contrast to chocolate brown, an odd Busan accent mingling with the excited Seoul one, the excited laughing to the calm exterior exhibited by the other one. The dark haired one wraps his arm around the orange haired boy’s waist and aids him in climbing up the bus.  
“Thank you jibeommm” the orange haired one says exaggeratedly, dragging out his syllables with a twinkle in his eye.  
The dark haired one’s lips curl up into a mischievous grin, “anything for you, jooo” he replies. There’s a tone of fondness in his voice. Oh. They’re not friends, but boyfriends. Their conversation trails off as they make their way to the back of the bus.  
The bus driver sighs. ‘young love,’ he thinks, and drives off to the next stop.

This Jibeom and Joochan don’t just appear once. Every time the bus is there around 3 pm, they are there without fail, an excited babble spurting from joochan’s mouth and a calm yet humorous flow of words interrupting joochan’s stream.  
He can’t help but notice how good these young adults look with each other. They compliment each other. Joochan is extroverted, with a never-ending conversation and energy, while Jibeom is quieter, with a more ‘strong and manly’ image. They both are incredibly light-hearted and witty, their conversations that he unconsciously overhears always making him chuckle inwardly.

The couple notice him too. On a particular day when his niece gave him too much candy, he found himself idly chewing on some when the traffic was slow. Upon entering the bus, Joochan stops for a good 3 seconds and then with shining eyes, asks, “Mr. bus driver, may I have some?”  
Jibeom chides him but with no real force in his words, ‘the nurse said you should try not to eat too much sugar. Daeyeol spoils you too much.”  
Joochan turns to face his boyfriend and stick out his tongue. “the nurse only said try. I can’t hold back for so long!”

He finds it too hard to not smile, so he hands over the biggest piece of candy with a huge ass grin on his face. They are too cute. Joochan’s look of pure delight reflects such innocence and excitement.  
Months morph into years. Joochan’s hair morphs from orange, to pink. His hair is now an extremely faded pink the same shade as the cotton candy is niece likes to buy from the park. He gradually starts talking to the couple naturally. He even finds himself being disappointed when the bus doesn’t reach around 3. They’d be gone by then.  
He notices how it gradually gets harder for joochan to walk up the bus, the increased reliance he has on Jibeom. Sometimes Jibeom’s face holds worry instead of the usual calm.  
On one occasion he asked them, “where are you both headed to?”  
Jibeom answered, “to work, sometimes to the hospital. These days its more hospital than work.” There’s an underlying sadness to his voice, and he holds joochan a little tighter.  
Joochan’s hair turns from pink to a sweet blond. The couple still appears every afternoon without fail.  
The blond turns to orange again. Winter turns to spring again. 

Jibeom turns up at the bus stop with a bag in his hand. The bus is completely empty when he enters.  
“where’s joochan?”  
“rushed to the hospital last night.” Jibeom says stiffly. This is the first time he’s seen one of them without the other. 

For a few weeks, it’s either Jibeom or none of them appearing at the bus stop. Jibeom’s expression darkens as days pass, worry lines appear more prominently on his forehead.  
Weeks pass…  
Jibeom appears at the bus stop with Joochan again. Joochan’s nose tube evolved to become complicated machinery. Yet his smile is still as soft and as excitable as ever. He still keeps up an endless flow of chatter though punctuated with hacking coughs, and this is the most he’s seen jibeom smile in months.  
The next day Jibeom is alone again.

And after that he doesn’t appear at that bus stop ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry..
> 
> this is supposed to be in the POV of the bus driver if my writing was bad enough. basically joochan dies and jibeom moves away and changes jobs because it's too painful to go on take the same trip..yeah.
> 
> i wrote this under half an hour, on an impulse which i think i'm going to regret but we need more 3355 here. not proofread or edited at all.


End file.
